Chandra
Chandra is a Mukul Jivanta, a life-giver in the Mukul society of the Mehadi Swamp. If one would seek to learn of the Mukul, it is advised to bring an offering for the knowledge, as the Mukul are very guarded about their society. Chandra can be found in the Rishi Mukul Gathering ((19,0)) Skills and Spells Chandra knows secrets of the swamp that are largely usefull to aislingkind, and will teach them if you are capable and provide the neccesary payment. Jivanta Chandra Hello. What can I do for you? Jivanta Offer something to learn from this Jivanta? Could you tell me about you? I am a Jivanta. We bring life to the world. We tend the gardens. We bring a new Mukul into the world. We take the flowers that are given to us by the Mehadi and make the Mukul well. Could you tell me about the Mukul? Mukul give birth when they have ripsened. This is between 28 and 84 cycles of Matrika. The average though, is exactly 36 Matrika cycles. Could you tell me about the plants? There are three plants that Mukul care most for Tulsi : Tulsi is the plant of immortality. It has seven green leaves and blue heart. It has a slightly milky odor and strong white sap. : We wait carefully until the Vibha says it is time. Then we collect Tulsi and bring it to the sacred site for Natesh. : You must travel south along the Shashi river into the shifting swamp. The swamp there shifts periodically. Carefully and quickly go through the swamp to the Heart of Mehadi. In the heart of the swamp grows the secret joy. : In Mehadi Heart West, there are two large swamp sprouts. They are so large that you cannot walk through them. I have seen full grown Tulsi blossom near the northern of the two sprouts. It is a pace east of this large sprout. : In Mehadi Heart East, there are three large swamp sprouts. They are so large that you cannot walk through them. I have seen a full grown Tulsi blossom near the south-west sprout. It is three paces north-east of this large sprout. Sevti : The Sevti is a beautiful white flower. It smells like a newborn Mukul. It is used to cure the Ratri sickness. : You must travel south along the Shashi river into the shifting swamp. The swamp there shifts periodically. Carefully and quickly go through the swamp to the Heart of Mehadi. In the heart of the swamp grows the secret joy. : In Mehadi Heart West, by the western corner are bright white flowers. One pace north-west of those flowers is the smaller white Sevti blossom. : In Mehadi Heart East, by the southern corner are bright red flowers and dull pink flowers. Two paces north-west of those flowers is the smaller white Sevti blossom. Nila : The Nila is a pink-petal flower. We use it at our ceremonial meals and add it to many meals. : You must travel south along the Shashi river into the shifting swamp. The swamp there shifts periodically. Carefully and quickly go through the swamp to the Heart of Mehadi. In the heart of the swamp grows the secret joy. : In Mehadi Heart West, there are two large swamp sprouts. They are so large that you cannot walk through them. Two paces north-west of the southernmost sprout is the Nila. : In Mehadi Heart East, there are three large swamp sprouts. They are so large that you cannot walk through them. Two paces north of the south-west sprout is the Nila. Could you tell me about diseases? We fear the Ratri disease. It is a dark disease. The person struck by the Ratri smells like coal. Category:Mundane